There is a great deal of interest in animal racing such as in the racing of horses and dogs. A problem associated with those interested in observing this sport is that they are limited to attending such events only when and where they actually occur. Consequently, considerable travel may be necessary to attend such an event and of course scheduling problems arise as well.
Of course there is also a considerable demand for home entertainment games as is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,835 is an example of a racing game apparatus which utilizes a domino affect for home entertainment purposes, but to date there does not exist a simulated horse racing apparatus which simulates the action and sound of a race track.